


Ain’t No Complaints

by aizawascum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Breathplay, Choking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First Smut, Oral, Overstimulation, Sex Positions, Smut, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag lol, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawascum/pseuds/aizawascum
Summary: Tossing and turning and getting annoyed by the hot weather isn’t that pleasant until it starts to irritate your tired significant other.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: My Levi Ackerman Work





	Ain’t No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I am not a very good writer. Don’t hurt my feelings though.

The climate was exactly how it should be. As much as I want to hate it, I can’t just change how the weather. We are currently in the middle of the year and everything is extremely hot. The warmth is amusing to be in since you can go to the beach or go on a pool day. That is evidently what others do, however. In my life, I possess scarcely any energy for myself since the time I got connected with my beau. Also, he's the most smoking man alive, and every young lady is on his rear end. He is one fine daddy. He is a flat out god in both bed and at work and that is not even all of it, that is the majority. His cleaning abilities are so much better than mine and he even scrutinizes my own cleanings. He has told me multiple times that I left off certain stains on events. He possibly doesn’t realize what he's doing to me and I don't think he cares. 

I was assisting with arranging since the wedding would be practically around the bend. We would get hitched at a setting someplace close to Paris and afterward we'd have our honeymoon at Apulia. That spot was wonderful and we would without a doubt remain there for more than we were expected to. 

I tidy myself up since I was perspiring and couldn't take the warmth. We had the most reduced temperature in the house and it was still excessively hot. This climate truly is demolishing my entire day or perhaps my entire week in the event that it proceeds on like this. I get together my garments for a cold shower. I truly required a chilling off while Levi was headed out to work like he always does. I work simply like Levi, yet I was advised to return after the wedding since they would not like to meddle with any of the connections. That is the thing that I like about my work. The security and required time with the significant other is decent in addition to my working. 

The washroom inside was overall quite spotless. It's consistently sparkly and composed like it ought to be. I'd be dead in the event that it wasn’t kept in this care for this consistently. The bath was tremendous and the shower territory was significantly greater on the opposite side of the washroom. The pros of being in a major house are the best, yet some of the time there are cons that exceedingly terrible. I turn the faucet on for the cold water to begin running. I made sure to add some sound like delicate music while marginally darkening the lights. I put in my favorite bubble mixture and afterward viewed the little enjoyments fill the bath.

When I was happy with how filled the tub was I leave my dirty clothes and plunge my foot into the cold bubble shower. I felt myself unwind at the impression of chilliness rather than the warmth. The surge of the icy air occupied the room when I was completely inside the tub. I lowered myself in the bubbles and let the little froths creep all over my body. 

I was making some dandy memories in my leisure time when a slam from the front door and a shout rang all through the entire house. 

"Y/N! I'm home!" the voice shouted while stepping upstairs to the room. I stay silent hanging tight for him to leave. 

I had neglected to bolt the entryway and now he's going to burst in and wash up away from me. I supplicate and appeal to God for him not to go into the room and I simply needed to curse it. He bends the door handle and afterward makes the way for discover me no place. I settled on the choice to hold my breath in the lathery waters. 

"Oi, brat! Where are you?!" his stressed voice rang around the dividers. My breath gradually turned out to be tight and I felt remorseful of my activities. 

I chose to throw in the towel and lifted myself up from submerged. I run my eyes to get the soap away from my eyes after all that would be the most irritating thing ever. 

"Levi?" I get out innocently. He turns his body to me with his tousled structure. 

His sleeves pulled up his lower arms, his tie pulled until the fourth catch of his shirt, the catches his shirt was expelled, and in conclusion his belt and jeans. His belt was unfastened and his jeans about listed to the side of his midriff. His hair was kept down at the beginning of today and now's everything like bed hair. His outward appearance was a look of sluggishness and exhaustion. 

"Being submerged—you damn brat, attempting to escape me," he snarls and just really wanted to let his eyes travel everywhere. My body was taking full account into him. He could see everything and it reminded me like our first time once more. 

I hide my chest and stick my tongue out playfully towards him. "You're a perverted person, Levi," I feign exacerbation and sulk. "Tch, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he said with a pompous look all over his face. He pivots and leaves before I could dissent to make my incredible rebound. 

I recline into the tub and make a brisk tidy up before I leave the tub. I'll miss you cold shower with bubbles. You're the main thing that I need during this climate. I sulk and let the bubbles and water channel down as I spruce up in my white robe. I slip on my shoes and put my hair up to dry. I begin to get into my garments after I realized I was fully dried. At the point when I had thought I got a tank top, I made sure, however, my top was not a tank top by any stretch of the imagination. It was a long sleeve that would slaughter me in this warmth. I spat and leave the washroom to find the correct top. I was glancing in my drawers when somebody's hands squeezed at my waist. I knew precisely who it was. 

"Try not to go out and about with simply these two on, brat," he murmured into my neck. He gave my nape a couple of kisses before sneaking away. 

Gracious, so you're making me miss your touch now. I get my tank top and stroll again into the restroom to brush my tangled hair out. My now straight dry hair was increasingly adequate for going to bed. I tidied up my pile of clothes and put all the grimy garments in the hamper. I advance toward the room and sneak by the sheets. I'm not on commando, but I am bottom less with only a short tank top and Levi's wearing no shirt leaving him in boxers. An extraordinary mix if you ask me. The opposite side of the bed plunges and I turn so I'm confronting Levi, yet it's his back. I feel my state of mind drop into a pitiful articulation. Did he not want to talk to me after what I did? Is it safe to say that he was irritated? Is it accurate to say that he was truly worn out? He for the most part, talks to me before we fall asleep. This is bizarre for him to do. 

"Baby? Did I do something wrong?" I murmur in his ear. "No, I'm worn out and I need to rest," he hissed slightly and shook me off. I nod and face the ceiling. 

The warmth was beginning to come in. The sheets were too hot to be in I remove them to attempt to get cold air to make a shell around me. That doesn't work and little dabs of sweat are shaping on my temple. I'm truly sweating balls and I can't keep my resting position the same. 

"Quit moving brat," Levi growls. 

"I can't, it's excessively hot," I grumble attempting to locate the cold air. This proceeds for a while until it slowly begins to irritate the man beside me.

I'm simply moving around to get in a cool agreeable spot. I just couldn't find one and Levi is simply getting annoyed with me. 

"Tch, I told you to quit moving," he glowers and attempts to convince me into simply keeping a basic position. 

"Levi! It's really hot! What am I supposed to do? Aren't you hot?" I frustratingly mope and grumble. 

"No, so you better stop," he lets me know. I attempt to not move on every second that each spot is hot or is awkward. 

I let out moans and baffled commotion that didn't go unnoticed. My activities didn't waver by any means. I simply rehashed my moving and protests about the warmth until Levi had enough of me. 

"Tch, just perfect," he jeered at me and traps in with his hands close to my head, "I instructed you to stop and you simply don't hear you out." 

"I can't! It's excessively hot and uncomfortable—" 

"I could care less, you should be shown a thing or two," he intrudes on me, "I'll show you what hot is." Without another word, he grabs my spaghetti tank top and tosses it onto the floor. I glance over to the now removed apparel that I was simply wearing and look back to Levi. 

His facial expression told me that he was worn out, however now desire and outrage obfuscated him. 

He roughly kisses me presumably leaving bruises on my mouth. His little pecks start once he left the contact with my lips. His delicate lips travel their way from my ear down my jaw to my cleavage. 

"I will ravish you," he mumbles so enticingly. His hands hold my wrist over my head with his left hand while he utilizes his right hand to grasp onto my neck. 

It wasn't sufficient to hurt me, yet enough to make a point in what he would do. He puts his lips onto my lips as the tight grip he had on my neck began to choke me. The manner in which he can control me gets me so submissive under him. His touch is everything to me. 

He makes his way toward my ear and give pecks before I hadn't realized he unfastened my bra. His right-hand heads out down to touch my wetness while also giving a flawless smile in my direction. I gasp and let him kiss his path all over me until he arrived at my chest. He guessed by my psyche at how hot it was. I was all the while perspiring abundantly despite the fact that we both were. His wet lips nibble onto my unnoticed buds and I let a mewl of delight get away from my lips. I toss my head to one side so I'm hiding my head into my left lower arm. 

"What are you doing you brat? Tch, look at me," he told which I consented to. He analyzes my half-lidded eyes while I gaze back at his irritated tired eyes. He gives a laugh and returns to pleasuring my now swollen buds. I feel another pleasurable clamor get away from my touchy lips and that directs Levi's concentration toward needing to give me all that I needed. He wraps up with the teasing on my chest and gives them two pecks of farewell. He gives up on one of my hands and places it onto the lump that was a lot of apparent through his fighters. I give a cry and he let out a little commotion. 

"Whose at fault with this?" he gazes me straight on the eyes while sticking my wrist back to its place. 

"M-Mine," 

"Who?" 

"Mine!" I shout with a red flush all over. He grins and pulls the hem of my panties down from the territory it was protecting. 

He discards the piece of clothing throws it someplace in the hot room. He brings my knees up and folds them over his hips. I could feel the weight between my clit and his dick. He licks his two fingers and sticks his finger into me. I toss my head back and let out a pant blended in with my groan of shock. 

"L-Levi!" I moan and ball my hands up until they were white. He smiles at his work and siphons his hand gradually to perceive what response he would get from me. I press my eyes shut and let my head get tossed again from the joy that began to develop. This inclination was too much, yet I needed it so much. He includes another finger which makes me pull him significantly closer so his finger dives deep into me. 

"Ahn...Hn—Levi!" I shout out in ecstasy. His fingers moved quicker very easily inside me. It was so natural for him to do everything and it allowed me to get looped around his finger. I find that a familiar feeling occurring slowly making me realized I was close to my first high of the night.

"I’m going to—" Levi puts his lips onto all mine me to keep me from going. It would appear that he definitely realized I was near my end. He speeds up with his fingers and he begins playing with my swollen buds too. I was seeing stars by then the pleasure was blinding me from seeing and thinking straight. I was arriving at my high and once I, at last, discharged I let a high shout and angled my go into Levi's chest. He wasn't done this time. He moved from my buds and left a kiss on my clit. I shake at the new sensation after he expelled his fingers from inside me. He enjoyed the substance of his messy slim fingers and drops his head in the middle of my legs. 

"W-Wait! Levi, you're not–gah!" He begins licking my clit and sucking in quite a few spots. My legs are all the way open for him to take me in whenever. His pink muscle gives me serious fulfillment with simply the contact his licking. 

"Ah...nh, Levi!" I cry when he took a major suck to push me over the edge. I felt myself need to discharge once more and since I was unable to stop myself I came all over him. That doesn't stop him, however. He licks up the substance and keeps on eating me out. He was intending to overstimulate me and it would send me on a thrill ride to the stars once more. 

"N-No, ngh...no!" I yelled in attempting to close my legs. I was shaking in the euphoric feeling. I didn't need him to stop, yet my clit could just take a specific measure of delight. Levi keeps on pushing me to the edge and I let myself discharge a third time. This time I thought he was finished, yet I was so wrong. He gave a quick taste and ate me as though I was a sweet pastry. My toes curled and my eyes moved at the back of my head. I was attempting to close my legs again, but his head was clearly blocking me from getting him far from me. I attempt and move away yet he holds me down with the two his hands. I grab a fistful of his hair and give a harsh pull. A moan emitted out his lips which sent my body into full bliss. 

"S-Stop...hah, no m-more!" I whine attempting to drive him away from my sensitive cunt. I let go and I had allowed my cum to spill onto him. He gets off from being up close and personal with my area and wipes the previous substance off his face after I had released the fourth time. My breathing was easing back down and I believed that was it. My chest hurled an overwhelming murmur of unwinding, yet the sound of his rearranging breathed life back into me. He needed to please himself also. He tosses his last piece of clothing someplace in the room. I attempt and come up to stop him and now I'm stuck with my wrist over my head. 

"Now, what do you think you were doing?" he enthusiastically said. 

"N-Nothing," I swallow and attempt to turn away. "Tch," was his lone reaction. 

He arranged himself according to my entrance and guided himself inside me. I gasp and let out various cuss words while Levi gave me a search for continuing. I gesture to him and let him push his girth all into me. He scoured upon my sensitive clit causing the friction to lead to the same feeling of my release. He let my wrists go to let them wrap over his body. I made certain to leave blemishes on his well built back. His thrusts transformed into quick paces in and out as I squeezed all around his cock. Our high would come soon and I was attempting to make its best. 

"Ngh! Levi faster! I want more of you!" I shout in delight. He went along and gives his best to go more diligently and quicker. Furthermore, that simply did it. The shaking of the bed and the room loaded up with skin against skin along with the groans of pleasure. The contact was progressively escalated and afterward got nonsensical. He was ensuring I started things out before he did and that just so happened to occur. 

"I’m going to cum!" I said exhausted. "Right behind you," he grunts and gives me a couple of last hard thrusts. My high is finished and I let myself quiet down. He removes himself from inside me just for him to turn me over and do me from me behind. 

He enters into me and rocks his hips at a quick pace while I cover my face into the pillow that was in front of my view. I grasp on the sheets while my knuckles diverted white from the elation. He inclines down towards my scuff and starts leaving small kisses that slowly turne into love bites. 

"I love you! I love you so damn much you brat!" he snarls and gives a couple of last ram so he can cum. 

"And I you," I said with worn out tone. The last movements quieted down until at long last he busted and came all in me. I think he got distracted with the lust and need that he forgot to put a condom on. His pull out game should keep me from getting pregnant. 

That wasn't what he did. I simply let those musings leave my mind and I lay on my chest while fixing my sleeping position. Levi pulls out when he dropped every ounce of himself and sets down close to me. 

"Never complain about the heat again," he protests with closed eyes. "You didn't pull out," I notice with a rough voice from being very uproarious. 

"It's fine you're on contraceptives still, right?" he murmured then slowly enlarged his eyes when he heard no response, "fuck."

“You know I stopped taking those a while back because the doctor told me to," I muttered and felt anxiety begin to build as my eyes blurred with tears. 

"It doesn’t matter to me anymore, I promise to raise our child!" he cheerfully grinned and gave me a speedy peck to the brow. 

"Next time, you better pull out," I moan. He gestures and we both fall into a profound rest. 

Perhaps I should be appreciative that he didn't pull out in light of the fact that now I get the chance to begin a family with the most attractive and effective man out there. And for anyone who says I’m only with him for his cash, they are dead wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I from Wattpad! 
> 
> @/-zerotsu is my friend  
> @/gnjessi is my account


End file.
